


Nobody but You

by GuacGuacamole



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I'll try my best to fix any mistakes cause I rarely write fluff lol, Just wanted some more Panwink in this world excuse me, M/M, Need that hardcore angst, This is for my friend who just wants me to write fluff instead of hurting her heart with angst, Very Cheesy, Very light hints of Jinhwi, Very light hints of Ongniel, You'll have to literally squint to see those ships lol, also centers around a jelly Jihoon, also did you notice i used a lyric from a wonder girls song, and a Guanlin everyone adores because he's a bub, but like i couldn't leave them out haha, centers around Panwink, just got into the wanna one fandom like a few weeks ago so if i get anything wrong plz excuse it, nobody nobody but yyyyooouuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuacGuacamole/pseuds/GuacGuacamole
Summary: A sleepy Guanlin is left trying to figure out why Jihoon's face seems to darken so much whenever someone gets close to the Gulliver maknae. (Basically a fic centered around a jealous Jihoon and a clueless but exhausted Guanlin)





	Nobody but You

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyooo it's been like several years since I've written a fluff so please bear that in mind because I'm trying very hard to resist adding in some dramatic plot twist... *dabs tears away with handkerchief* I also recently got into the Wanna One fandom because my friend has been trying for a bit to shove-I mean gently tug me into the deep abyss that is Wanna One and I was like ''bro I can't have my heart be hurt'' but here I am :"). I hope you enjoy this and I'll be leaving now before this note gets way too long (which is probs already too late)! Enjoy my bubs! 
> 
> (This is dedicated to my friend Angie who is trying to get me to tone down the angst! Ily fam <3)

Guanlin felt his lids droop, a heavy exhaustion seeming to come over him in one big irresistible wave, and he allowed his face to slam down onto the table for what he believed would be a brief moment of rest.

Instead of being greeted by the glory that's sleep, he was instead greeted with a throbbing pain in his noise and the amused _pfft!_ that flew out of Seongwoo's lips as he choked a little on the water he had been sipping.

Fingers gently lifted his face, checking to make sure that Guanlin was okay, and Guanlin didn't even bother opening his eyes in order to find out who was doing so for he knew who was behind those gentle touches.

 _Jihoon_ , he briefly thought to himself as he let his eyes slide open in a painfully slow manner and found himself staring at the beautiful face that was his hyung.

''Are you okay?'' Jihoon asked, trying to swallow back the bubble of panic that had been rising up his throat, and Guanlin, though exhausted, managed to muster up a brilliant gummy smile that left his hyung's cheeks tinted with a light rosy pink.

''I'm fine hyung,'' Guanlin replied, and Jihoon dropped his hands, a look of sheer relief on his face.

Seongwoo's only reaction to the whole thing was a teasing wolf whistle as he dropped the magazine he had been reading because the scenario unfolding before his eyes was much more interesting than the news of a popular actress announcing her engagement to another popular actor.

''Do you know when it'll start?'' Guanlin asked, his voice barely above a murmur as he flitted his eyes lazily up to the clock that had been hanging above the door for a brief moment, taking note of the time.

_22:30_

He turned his attention back to Jihoon, noticing with a slight flutter in his stomach that his hyung's face was really close to his, and he prayed that his cheeks weren't the color of a boiled lobster. 

''They said it'll-uh-start in,'' Jihoon messed up on his words and he adverted his gaze almost bashfully, looking even more flustered which baffled the Gulliver maknae,'' um fifteen minutes.''

Seongwoo, wanting to make his presence known even more, let out a snort of amusement, and Guanlin briefly glanced at the snickering male who had been ''trying'' to hold back his laughter before deciding that it was best to ignore him in favor of staring at Jihoon.

 It's silent for a second before Guanlin allows his head to slam back down onto the table, making sure that his arm was there this time to ensure that his nose would meet something much softer than the hard surface of a wooden table. 

Shifting his head slightly in hopes that his makeup wouldn't be smudged too bad, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep despite the burning feeling of someone staring at him.

~~

Jihoon stared at a highly-amused Seongwoo, a frown stretched onto his pretty lips as he stared down the snickering male almost threateningly.

''I'm nineteen, you fight me?'' Jihoon said in English, watching Seongwoo practically slam himself into the back of the seat in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

''You're going to wake up Guanlinnie,'' Jihoon said, this time in Korean, and Seongwoo stopped, reaching up to cover his mouth with his arm before diving back into his fit of laughter.

''You're so whipped for him,'' Seongwoo managed to wheeze out in the midst of his laughter.

''I'm not _that_ whipped, whatever that means. If anything you're the one out here whipped,'' Jihoon did quotation words around the word whipped,'' for Daniel-hyung.''

Seongwoo's face sobered suddenly and he shrugged, all traces of laughter off his face,'' You know he's straight. We're just friends.''

Jihoon, feeling bad for taking out his embarrassment onto Seongwoo despite how annoying his reactions were, nudged Seongwoo.

''I doubt Daniel-hyung is that straight. He practically follows you around like a puppy,'' Jihoon said, hoping to make the situation better as he stared at the sleeping maknae who had shifted slightly so that the side of his face was lying on his arm, taking in Guanlin's features that always seemed to leave him a little breathless.

''Yeah I hope so,'' Seongwoo scrunched up his face before pulling it into a goofy expression, hoping to brush off the topic as quickly as possible.

~~

It felt like only two minutes had passed when Guanlin felt someone nudge him awake, telling him that the makeup coordi-noona wanted to double check on their makeup.

The makeup coordi-noona's a pretty woman, with big brown eyes surrounded by slightly glittering brown eyeshadow and fair skin delicately touched up with makeup, but Guanlin thought to himself that Jihoon was much prettier as he slid into the seat before her.

The noona tsks as she spotted him, her bottom lip jutting out in deep concentration and barely hidden irritation as she whipped out a brush from what seemed like thin air and quickly touched up on his makeup, nagging about how he shouldn't have smudged it right before the variety show was about to start.

Another noona fixed his hair, talking about how fortunate he was that he didn't muss up his hairstyle too badly to the point where she had to spend more than five minutes on it.

Guanlin closed his eyes once again as the makeup coordi-noona checked on his eyeliner and toucheed up on his lip tint, trying his best to keep still and not move despite the familiar burning feeling of someone staring at him. 

He opened his eyes when the two noonas said to him that he's done and he noticed Jihoon staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed into an expression Guanlin couldn't put his finger on from a few feet behind the makeup noona.

A staff member stuck his head into the doorway and told them that shooting will begin in 5 minutes as the Wanna One members shuffled into the room where they would come in once the mc declared to the camera their entrance.

Guanlin's seated in between Jisung and Jihoon on white stools as the show began, the hosts beginning it by shooting them with questions from the fans so fast that Guanlin's already dazed mind can barely keep up with it all. 

''This fan's question is for the Gulliver maknae beloved by all Guanlin!'' the host declared, his stare moving from the card in front of him to Guanlin who immediately perked up, trying his very best to make it look like he had been paying full attention the whole time,'' Which Wanna One member takes care of you the best?''

Guanlin smiled at that question, an awkward laugh escaping his mouth as he answered,'' All of the members take care of me well, so I really can't pick a favorite.''

The host tried to press into the topic even more, asking him if he really was sure, and Guanlin nodded with a gummy smile on his face.

Defeated, the host made an understanding noise, and Jisung turned to Guanlin with his right hand dramatically placed onto his chest as he retracted his head so far back that it almost seemed that his chin was going to disappear into his neck, an expression so miffed on his face that everybody laughed at the very sight. 

''I thought I was your favorite!'' Seongwoo added and everyone laughed harder.

Guanlin could feel someone's stare boring holes into him on his left, and he shifted slightly to glance at who was staring at him only to see Jihoon with the same expression he had seen on Jihoon's face when Guanlin had opened his eyes after the coordi noona had touched up his makeup.

The show flew by and they were soon about to leave, bowing quickly to the exhausted staff cleaning up, exclaiming to the staff about how well they did and chattering to one another about how tired the 2x dance made them.

One of the staff members, a pretty woman with a bob dyed a light brown and a name tag with Hyeri printed on it clipped to her blouse walked up to them, a bright smile on her face despite it being nearly 2 in the morning as she balanced three trays filled with drinks.

''Since we couldn't fit in the prize during the filming of the show because a majority of the shops were closed at the time, and two of our staff members struggled with finding one open, we decided that it'd be best to give them to you before you left,'' she beamed up at the members that seemed to tower over her despite her heels,'' Sorry for the wait and make sure to sleep well tonight. Good work!''

Noise grew in the fatigued group as they reached out for their drink when their names were called out by Hyeri-noona.

''The last one is for Guanlin,'' the noona grinned and the said male shuffled up to the front, sleepiness written over his face in such an adorable manner that the noona could barely hold back the motherly coo forming at her lips.

The group laughed at that, the exhaustion still evident in their eyes behind the sparkle of amusement, and Hyeri grinned, albeit a little embarrassed at the fact that she had been caught, as Guanlin's cheeks flamed a bright shade of red, trying his best to concentrate on sipping his drink instead of the expression that seemed to grow even darker on Jihoon's face.

One of the two managers came back at that moment, interrupting it as he began to usher them out of the building, thanking Hyeri profusely and telling her that she did a great job tonight.

The manager split up the members and urged them into the two separate vans, keeping an eye out for any fans that were lurking about as the other manager helped the members in his van get in.

Fortunately, there seemed to be none and all of the members that weren't nearly asleep exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight.

Guanlin was one of the first members to climb into one of the vans, ending up being squished in between a sleepy Daehwi and a silent Jihoon.

Daehwi, who had fallen asleep, let his head fall onto Guanlin's shoulder, and Guanlin smiled a little awkwardly at Jinyoung who had turned around to check up on Daehwi, mentally breathing out a sigh of relief when the older male turned around in his seat to face the front.

Jihoon's figure seemed to stiffen even more from his spot next to Guanlin, and Guanlin craned his head slightly in order to stare at his hyung in confusion, leaning in a little (he made sure that his movement wouldn't wake up Daehwi) closer to Jihoon to softly ask him if he was okay.

Jihoon didn't answer him, his expression still dark (Guanlin wonders to himself if Jihoon found out that Guanlin had eaten the pudding cup in the fridge that was marked with Jihoon's name though Guanlin hadn't noticed so until it was too late), and after a few more ''are you okay'' questions that were just reciprocated with more silence, Guanlin gave up and leaned his head back on the seat, keeping still so he wouldn't awake the snoozing Daehwi before closing his eyes.

~~

Jihoon sat in his seat, trying his best to not look like he was sulking.

Of course the woman, Hyeri he remembered, was going to think that Guanlin was the most adorable bub ever, especially when he looked all fluffy with his sleepy eyes and pouty lips, but it wasn't like she had to express her affection for the younger male in that kind of way.

Jihoon closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions because she had probably just gave into her motherly instincts then, and opened them once again, letting them slide over to a sleeping Guanlin.

Guanlin looked so defenseless, his long eyelashes brushing gently against his face and his lips turning up into the cutest expression, the kind that left his lips slightly parted and a little scrunched, that Jihoon found himself nearly copying Hyeri with a coo.

But another ugly feeling clenched in Jihoon's heart as he saw the familiar light-haired male's head on Guanlin's shoulder.

It wasn't like he didn't like Daehwi, it was quite the opposite for he found the male's bubbly personality to be quite refreshing and likeable, but the feelings of jealousy bubbling up in the pit of his stomach weren't all too friendly towards the bubbly male, whether or not he leaned his head on Guanlin's shoulder on purpose or not.

Leaning his face against the window in hopes that the cold glass would cool down his burning face, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying his best to not think about why he had reacted in such a manner.

~~

Guanlin was woken up Daniel and Seongwoo loudly chatting as they headed out of the car parked in front of their dorm.

Daehwi is awake, his eyes still a little blurry from sleep as he scrambled out of the back.

Jinyoung's waiting for him outside, and Daehwi bounded over as best as could in his sleepy state, grabbing Jinyoung's right arm and leaning his head against Jinyoung's shoulder, smiling in a smitten manner as Jinyoung himself smiled softly at the outgoing male clinging to him like a koala.

Guanlin watched the display for a second before turning towards a sleeping Jihoon, gently nudging the older male awake and telling him to wake up after a brief moment of studying the male's sleeping features.

Jihoon took a few seconds to notice his surroundings, and Guanlin waited the whole time because watching a sleepy Jihoon slowly wake up was the best thing ever though it would sound quite strange to voice such thoughts aloud.

''Everyone's waiting outside,'' was the only thing Guanlin managed to say, and Jihoon nodded, still not saying anything back.

Guanlin wondered if he did anything wrong as he tried his best to not hit his long limbs on anything, especially the corners of the seats because that would hurt, but much to his dismay, he accidentally smacked his head on the top of the van's entryway as he was crawling out of the back.

Holding his hand to the top of his head as the members asked him if he's okay and tried to peer at the aching part of his head despite the fact that his hand was covering it.

Jihoon tried his very best to resist checking out Guanlin's injury and clenched his fists at his side, trying to stop himself from using his hands to part Guanlin's hair and inspect the spot to see if there's a bump or not.

He does so anyways and before he can fully comprehend what he's doing, he's already on his tippy-toes, peering down at Guanlin's head after gently tugging down his head in order to have a look.

Jihoon, his mind finally registering what he was doing, pulled his hands back quickly, murmuring a soft apology, and Guanlin shook his head, a bright gummy smile on his face because _maybe he didn't do anything wrong at all and Jihoon wasn't at all angry at him_  as he turned around and said to everyone that he's okay.

The members stared at him apprehensively for a few moments, turning around to go inside only when the manager told them to hurry along.

Minhyun fell back to where Guanlin was and asked him once again if he's really alright.

''I'm fine hyung,'' Guanlin answered, hesitating briefly before thanking Minhyun, as he tried to fight the urge to close his eyes and drift off to sleep mid-walk.

Minhyun smiled at him gently despite the clearly exhausted expression evident on his face as they headed into the dorm building.

Their managers each flung out their arms to stop them from going further, telling them to stay put as they watched to make sure that there weren't any ''fans'' lurking about. 

After a few moments of tense silence, one of the managers whispered to them,'' Stay behind us and don't make any noise.''

They all nodded despite the managers barely being able to see them in the dim lighting of the hallway.

Finally in their dorm, Jaehwan dashed to the first restroom he spotted, practically diving into it as he yelled out that he was going to be first to take a shower.

Minhyun, already imagining the mess that Jaehwan would make in the bathroom, winced a little and padded into the room he shared with 3 other members, one of which included Guanlin.

Guanlin followed behind him, falling into his bed with a loud _thump!_ that resonated within the room that was quiet save for the echoing noise of Jaehwan busting out in a soulful ballad as he showered.

''You need to take a shower and eat something before you sleep Guanlin,'' Minhyun said, raising his voice a little in order to be heard over Jaehwan's _Skyfall!_ and Guanlin hummed in response, his eyes already closed.

''You should go first hyung, I don't think I can move up from my bed right now, and I'll eat in a bit,'' was Guanlin's response that was muffled due to his face being pressed into the softness that was his pillow.

Minhyun made a humming noise as he went to get his stuff for his shower, heading out of the room for something to eat after gently laying down his clothes in a neat way onto his bed.

Guanlin was about to pass out when he felt a weight on the edge of his bed, indicating that someone had sat down.

''Are you awake Guanlin?'' a voice that Guanlin recognized as Jihoon's asked.

Guanlin didn't reply, keeping silent despite the fact that he was now curious enough to be somewhat fully awake.

Nearly jolting at the feeling of Jihoon running his fingers through Guanlin's locks, Guanlin kept his face pressed into his pillow, hoping that Jihoon wouldn't notice the loud thumping of Guanlin's heart trying to jump out of his chest.

''You know Guanlinnie,'' Jihoon spoke after a long moment of silence, his voice soft as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say, and Guanlin's heart sped up even faster at the nickname,'' I don't know why, but I kept feeling jealous today.''

Unknowingly holding his breath, Guanlin kept still underneath Jihoon running his fingers through Guanlin's locks of black hair, resisting the urge to whip up his head in order to ask his hyung what he meant by that in order to keep up the illusion that Guanlin was still sleeping.

''I kept feeling jealous whenever someone showed affection to you, and I didn't really mean to ignore you when you asked me if I was okay. It was just that I didn't want to spill what I had been feeling,'' Jihoon continued on, his fingers halting their movement of running through Guanlin's hair,'' and I didn't want to weird you out because why would I be jealous right?''

''It's probably even weirder that I'm spilling all of this to a sleeping you, but I don't really know what to say, and I don't want to make our relationship awkward because of my feelings,'' Jihoon said, making a soft noise that indicated that he had inhaled a deep breath in order to keep on going.

Guanlin couldn't keep back his curiosity and felt himself move without him realizing so.

Flipping around suddenly and making Jihoon jump, a little shriek leaving his lips, Guanlin raised his hands to stop Jihoon from falling off the bed in shock.

''Hyung,'' Guanlin's voice was thick with fatigue as he spoke,'' what do you mean by feelings?''

Jihoon's cheeks flared a bright shade of pinkish red, and he adverted his gaze almost shamefully.

''I-,'' Jihoon's voice got a little choked up, and Guanlin waited patiently for him to continue speaking,'' I like you Guanlin.''

''Do you-Do you really mean that hyung?'' Guanlin asked and Jihoon's cheeks got even redder if that was even possible.

Jihoon nodded his head, and Guanlin grinned up at him before continuing on,'' Because I really like you a lot too hyung.''

Guanlin didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't Jihoon dipping his head and pecking Guanlin's cheek shyly.

Guanlin couldn't help the dolphin-like laughter leaving his lips because he felt all giddy like a schoolgirl getting noticed by her crush, and he reached for Jihoon's hands, intertwining his fingers with Jihoon's, musing over how well they seemed to fit as he grinned in the same smitten manner he had seen Daehwi do with Jinyoung.

Jihoon smiled softly back, his pretty eyes also musing over their locked hands as he laid down next to Guanlin.

The warm moment was brutally destroyed (to put it in a dramatic manner) as they heard someone who sounded quite similar to a certain Seongwoo they knew shout out that Jaehwan owed him 25,000 won.

Their heads snapped towards the noise, and they noticed, to their dismay, that all of the Wanna One members had piled themselves into the doorway without them knowing (something many would be quite shocked at knowing how noisy the members were), looking a little sheepish that they had been caught except for a smirking Seongwoo.

Guanlin's cheeks flared a bright red, and he nearly slammed his head into Jihoon's chest, breathing in the scent of Jihoon's sweet-smelling cologne as he tried to mask his clearly flustered expression.

~~

Jihoon, his head focusing on the prime suspect of the noise, noticed Seongwoo discreetly raise his left hand, showing that his hand was also interlocked with a certain Daniel's.

The said Daniel, who looked like a puppy having caught shredding his owner's shoes, grinned bashfully when he noticed Jihoon's shocked gaze.

Focusing his own attention back onto his own fingers entwined with Guanlin's, Jihoon felt something clench his heart.

It wasn't the almost familiar feeling of jealousy that he gotten nearly used to during the day.

No, this time, the feeling that clenched his heart was anything but that.

Jihoon smiled a little to himself as he studied a Guanlin who had fallen asleep despite the amused stares of the members pinned to the two of them.

It was definitely, Jihoon thought to himself, warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so soft rn I'm sobbing in my grave omg ;; Somebody hug me since I'm not used to feeling so soft asdfghjkl. Kinda feel sad that the story ended after all that time I spent writing it g a h. I also apologize for any smol mistakes that I made since I only edited it very lightly and plz tell me if I made any! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sending you off with this gif of Jihoon kissing Guanlin's cheek which I may or may not have based the last part off
> 
> https://uploads.tapatalk-cdn.com/20170618/56f0592a672c9cedff7758eb898726fc.gif
> 
> Toodles! See you in my next story (hopefully haha imma recover from the fluffiness of this first one first)


End file.
